


Black and Blue

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur should really have listen to Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

There weren't many things weren’t many things that could succeed in beating Prince Arthur of Camelot black and blue.

A skittish horse who bucked at a harmless snake was one of those things.

Merlin supported a wincing Arthur. Taking the majority of his weight onto his shoulders and tried not to buckle under the weight.

Even without his armor, Arthur was packed with dense heavy muscle, earned through the hard way through years of weapons drills and deadly earnest fighting.

And he gets taken down by a dumb horse.

Merlin was smiling harder now. He knew he was, and he could feel Arthur glaring at him and silently forbidding him from saying a word.

“I did warn you,” Merlin said. He never was good about listening to those protective instincts that tried to keep his hide intact. If he had, he would have gotten the hell away from Camelot in the first day when he learned of King Uther’s ban on magic.

“Shut. Up.” Arthur gritted through pain clenched teeth.

“The stable hands had said that horse was no good. They told me that he didn‘t like anyone on his back. That he‘d already thrown off their best rider,” Merlin continued as if Arthur hadn’t said a word. “But did you listen to me when I told you?”

“Shut up for the love of God!” Arthur groaned. He dropped his head and winced as the action pulled various muscles along his neck and even down his back.

“I‘m just saying. I know you‘re a prince. But listening to your servants once in a while may actually be a smart thing to do,” Merlin said.

Arthur just snarled. But even that seemed to hurt because then he groaned, “I hate you.”

“I know,” Merlin said, grinning. He had been deeply worried when he’d seen Arthur thrown but the moment the prince had staggered up, clearly not dead, the relief had been so intense that Merlin hadn’t stopped smiling.

Now, Merlin started laughing. He knew Arthur wouldn’t even kiss him for a week for it but he couldn’t help it. He looked so petulant. Five year olds had more self-restraint.

And really, it was laugh or start chanting, ‘I told you so!’ This would be a surefire way to end up in the stocks.

Because for some unfathomable for some reason, nobles, and especially royalty didn’t take it well when servants said that.

End.


End file.
